Closer
by KyuMin1307
Summary: Setetes air mata meluncur bebas dari Kedua Orbs hitam Kyuhyun. Pemuda tampan itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Mengusap pipi tirus itu penuh kelembutan. Pipi tembam yang dulu selalu dihiasi semburat merah. Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga menahan tangisannya. "Jangan begini.. jangan membuatku semakin sulit" / KyuMin fanfic. BL, Gaje! DLDR! RnR?


**Tittle: Closer**

**Rate: T+**

**Genre: Hurt, Romance, Angst**

**Warning: Gaje! Aneh! Typo(s)! DLDR!  
**

**.**

**.**

"Kau datang lagi?" Pemuda manis itu tersenyum cerah menatap pemuda tinggi yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"_Yeah._ Bukankah aku sudah berjanji?" Pemuda jangkung itu meletakan ranjang buah yang ia bawa di atas meja nakas.

"Kyuhyun-_ah?_"

Kyuhyun yang tengah menata Bunga di _Vas _menoleh. "Hm?"

Pemuda manis itu menggeleng lalu menepuk ruang kosong di sebelahnya. "Duduklah,"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ranjang dan duduk tetap di samping pemuda manis itu.

"Terima kasih,"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. "Untuk apa?"

Pemuda manis itu kembali mengulas senyum manisnya. "Tidak ada. Hanya ingin,"

Lalu kedua nya terdiam. Sama-sama menatap hamparan taman luas yang di batasi oleh sebuah kaca besar. Sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya yang lebih muda mengangkat suara.

"Sungmin _hyung,_"

Sungmin, Si pemuda manis itu menoleh. "Ya?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng sendu. Meraih jemari-jemari rapuhnan pucat itu ke dalam genggamannya. Menggenggamnya erat.

"Kyu?" Sungmin menatap bingung jemarinya yang berada dalam dekapan telapak tangan besar Kyuhyun.

"Biar seperti ini, _hyung_.Sebentar saja, Kumohon—" suara parau itu melirih. Kyuhyun mengecup jemari-jemari yang ada di dalam genggamamya penuh kasih sayang. Lalu Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Sungmin dalam.

"K-kyuh?" Sungmin hampir tersedak oleh salivanya sendiri. _Tatapan itu.. _Kedua mata Sungmin memanas. Sekuat tenaga menahan _liquid _bening di kedua matanya agar tidak terjatuh. _Satu kedip saja.._

Setetes air mata meluncur bebas dari Kedua _Orbs _hitam Kyuhyun. Pemuda tampan itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Mengusap pipi tirus itu penuh kelembutan._ Pipi tembam yang dulu selalu dihiasi semburat merah. _Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga menahan tangisannya.

Sungmin menggeleng. Pemuda berwajah pucat itu menarik telapak tangannya yang digenggam Kyuhyun dan mengangkat kedua tangan nya untuk menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir deras dari kedua _orbs _kelam Kyuhyun.

"Jangan begini—" Sungmin menggeleng. "—Jangan menangis. Kumohon,"

Lalu Sungmin meraup tubuh jangkung Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Masih dengan menggeleng dan menahan isakannya, Sungmin mengusap punggung Kyuhyun lembut untuk menenangkan pemuda yang tengah menangis seperti anak kecil dalam pelukannya kini.

_Jangan menangis_

_Jangan menangis_

_Jangan menangis_

Sungmin bahkan muak dengan ucapannya sendiri. Kata-katanya adalah topeng kemunafikannya. _Diagnosa _bodoh itu, berhasil memporak-porandakan hidupnya. Sungmin bahkan nyaris putus asa jika saja pemuda dalam pelukannya ini tidak menjadi alasannya untuk tetap bertahan.

"_Gajimaa.."_

"Aku tidak pergi kemanapun Kyuhyun-_ah_" jawab Sungmin lembut.

"_Gajima._. hiks.."

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya. Meraih dagu pemuda itu dan menatapnya dalam. "_Gwaenchana_— "

Kyuhyun makin menggeleng hebat.

"Apa tidak bisa dengan cara lain _hyung_? Aku tidak ingin Kehilanganmu.. hiks.. aku akan bersamamu, selamanya. Aku sudah berjanji dan aku tidak akan menarik kata-kata ku.. hiks.. Lee Sungmin.. kenapa kau membuatku seperti orang bodoh? Katakan ini hanya _game_. Aku menyerah, kau menang. Kalau pun ini hanya Drama.. hiks..hentikan kumo-"

Sungmin membawa bibir pucatnya untuk melumat bibir Kyuhyun yang bergetar menahan tangis. Menekannya pelan. Sungmin tidak ingin Kyuhyun berkata apapun kata-kata Kyuhyun hanya akan membuatnya semakin goyah. Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama. Tak ada nafsu. Hanya sarat akan.. _kesenduan_.

Sungmin menarik wajahnya. Diikuti dengan setetes _liquid _bening yang menetes deras membanjiri wajah pucat bagai kapas itu. Sekali lagi Sungmin mengangkat lengan kanannya. Mengusap lembut pipi putih pucat itu. Ia tersenyum dalam tangis nya. Dalam hati ia menyimpan dan mematri baik-baik seluruh lekuk wajah Kyuhyun di dalam _Memory_nya. _Ia tidak akan melihatnya lagi nanti..tidak akan._

_Ini Kyuhyunnie nya.._

_Kyuhyunnie-nya yang dulu selalu tertawa riang.._

"Kyuhyun-ah.. hiks.." Sungmin menyerah. Sekali ini saja, ia ingin menyerah pada ego nya. Sungmin adalah pemuda cengeng.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Menolak mengangkat wajahnya dan tetap menangis tergugu. _Menangis hanyalah sebagai bentuk kecil dari kegundahannya._

"Jangan begini. Jangan membuatku semakin sulit untuk hiks— "

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya kuat sambil terus menggeleng. Mencoba menulikan telinganya. _Demi tuhan, ia sungguh membenci.._

"—Meninggalkanmu"

.._Kata itu_.

.

.

_My heart will remember all the memories even if a painful separation comes between Us. Let's not think about it today._

_._

_._

_"Kyuhyunnie, ini Sungminnie.. dia tetangga baru kita. Minnie dua tahun di atas mu, jadi Kyunnie harus memanggil hyung, arraa?"_

_._

_"Eomma, kalau becal nanti Kyunnie mau tinggal belcama Minnie hyung"_

_"Apa yang kau katakana chagi? Kau melindur, hm?_

_"Kyunnie celiuc!"_

_._

_"Eomma, mulai cekalang Minnie hyung adalah pacal Kyunnie"_

_"Astaga Kyuhyun. Apa kau mengerti apa itu pacaran?"_

_Kyuhyun kecil mengangguk polos lalu menarik tangan Sungmin semakin mendekat._

_"Belmain belcama kan eomma?"_

_Dan kedua keluarga besar itu tertawa._

_._

_"Minnie gak boleh main cama Hyuk!"_

_"Kyunnie~"_

_"Tidak mau! Kyunnie malah! Minnie nakal! Huweeeee.."_

_._

_"Hyung, kalo becal nanti Kyunnie ingin cepelti ini cama Minnie hyung!"_

_Kyuhyun menunjukan sebuah Kartu Undangan Pernikahan._

_"Eoh? Ini apa?"_

_"Menikah. Hidul belcama celamanya~"_

_Dan keduanya lalu tertawa senang sambil berpelukan._

_._

_"Kyuhyun-ah! Jangan kekanakan! Zhoumi hyung hanya ingin berteman dengan ku!"_

_"Berteman huh? Apakah sebuah pertemanan harus di tandai dengan pelukan huh?"_

_"Kyu!"_

_Kyuhyun berjalan keluar kamar setelah sebelumnya menarik tas ranselnya kasar dan membanting pintu._

_._

_Kyuhyun terengah pasca orgasme hebatnya. Namja tampan itu menatap Sungmin yang terengah-engah di bawahnya._

_"Kau lelah?"_

_Sungmin mengangguk._

_Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke dalam dekapannya lalu menarik selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuh polos keduanya._

_"Jaljja~"_

_._

_**Lee Sungmin**_  
_**21 tahun,**_  
_**Positive: Leukimia – Stadium 4**_

_Sungmin menegang. Dengan tangan yang bergetar pemuda manis itu melipat kembali kertas berlogo Rumah Sakit ternama itu ke dalam tas nya._

_Sungmin tersimpuh. "Hiks.."_

_'Kyuhyunnie~'_

_._

_Closer.._  
_Warmer.._  
_Will You hold Me?_

_**[**_**_Closer_**_ - from _**_Taeyeon SNSD_**_]_

.

.

**Fin  
**

* * *

**A/N:  
**

**Efect baca Novel Sad End T.T **

**Kalo ada Typo maafin yak? Udah saya usahain ngedit dan baca ulang kok, tp yg namanya mata tinggal 5 watt #plak jadi mungkin masih ada yg nyempil/? Typo nya wkwk :D**

**Kalo ada yg pernah baca ini sebelumnya, Itu bukan Plagiat. Ini emang saya Repost dari Blog kok :D cuma ada yang saya tambahin dikit2 :D**

**Last RnR?**


End file.
